Titan Souls Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is the guideline by which all Titan Souls Wiki articles should be written. Please consult the Manual of Style before making any significant changes to the wiki. General Writing Guidelines Article Tenses Articles must always be written in the tense known to the player of the game. If the events are before the very start of the game, or before an event already known to the player, such as event X'' leads to event ''Y, so event Y'' has information already known to the player about event ''X, it is written in past tense. If an event is hinted at by a previous event, such as event X'' hints at event ''Y in the future, future tense or present tense may be used according to the way the article flows and/or how far away event Y'' is from event ''X. If you are confused about tenses and would like to have a better explanation or opinion on its use in articles, please consult with an Administrator. Article Titles Article Titles represent the main subject of an article, and thus should always be spelled correctly and fully. Titles should not use abbreviations; abbreviations should be left to redirects. The first occurrence of a title in an article should always be bolded, as to show that the article is about that one subject. Titles that include proper nouns should be capitalized properly, unless the spelling of the subject is spelled differently in-game. Any spelling shown inside the game can overrule these guidelines. If you are unsure which of these guidelines may apply to article titles, or want a second opinion on the tile of an article, please consult with an Administrator first. Article Images Images included in articles must pertain to the article itself, and must be in-game screenshots or official Acid Nerve game art. Fan art can be uploaded to the wiki (as long as it does not go against the wiki Policy), but not used in an article. If you are unsure if an image is fit to be included into an article, please consult an Administrator first. Article Links When adding links to an article, there should be, at most, only one link to the same article per article. If the term appears constantly in a lengthy article it may be feasible to have a link every few paragraphs, however this will most likely not be the case. If there is certain information included into an article that may not be common knowledge, an external link to information about that subject on an official Wikipedia article may be applied. If you are unsure whether to add a link to an article, you should first consult with an Administrator. Article Sourcing All lore or story related statements must be sourced correctly using tags. References are to be added after punctuation. References must be proven true by either in-game evidence, or evidence from an expert of the subject. To produce the reference list add the following to the bottom of the article: References If you are unsure whether or not to include a reference, or if a reference is correct, please consult with an Administrator first. Article Perspective All written work on the Titan Souls Wiki should be written from third person perspective: "They", "He", "She" etc. First ("I") and second ("You") perspective should be avoided. An example of incorrect perspective usage example: You will fight a Titan in the next area. This sentence would be better written as: The player fights a Titan in the next area. If you are unsure if an article's tense is correct, please consult with an Administrator first. Grammatical Categorization Any entity (a person, enemy, or thing) in Titan Souls that is unique is referred to as a single object. Whenever more of one such entity exists, the page should be written with plurality in mind. If you are unsure whether a subject should be written in singular or plural form, please consult with an Administrator first. Authoritative Statements Such words as "recommended" and "advised" are only permissible if the editor is prepared to cite who recommends or advises the reader to take certain actions. The cited source must be credible. If no such source exists, avoid using such phrases and reword the sentence.